yasashii_sekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Encounter with the Unknown is the first chapter of Takeba Kumiko's Yasashii Sekai no Tsukurikata series. After getting his research funding cut, Yuu Tomunaga, a young genius, returns to Japan in hopes of finding a way to continue his projects. He then runs into his old middle school teacher who asks for his help. In order to earn money for his research, he accepts and becomes a teacher at an all girls academy. On his very first day, he gets into a misunderstanding which makes a particular student try to drive him out. Summary In an American university, a student confronts his professor about what had happened with his research. His professor exasperatedly explains that two corporations have already cut all their research funds and adds that if he insists on continuing his research, he will have to find another institute to fund him. When his professor tells him that he would do fine with just changing projects, the student refuses and states that until his theory is proven, he will take over the research himself. His papers are then shown, identifying the student to be Yuu Tomunaga. In the airport, while waiting for his flight, Yuu talks with a friend of his who tells him that in exchange for not being able to go with him because he just got married, he will try to get in contact with some influential corporations for him. Yuu thanks him and promises to be back as soon as possible. When he returns to Japan, he checks out the corporations and universities he has connections with and eventually runs out of money for everyday needs. During that time, he runs into his old middle school teacher who asks for his help. Tomunaga then suddenly becomes a teacher at an all girls academy in order to earn money for his research. On his first day as a teacher, inside the school, a girl sees him as she looks out the window, she then asks her friend, Haruka Kusakabe, if she thinks he is the new teacher. Haruka expresses her surprise when she sees that he looks so young. Her friend then states that having another male teacher after a certain incident is rather insensitive of the school. Haruka doesn't reply and instead states that if he tries anything she will take care of it by driving him out. On the school grounds, after running away unthinkingly, Tomunaga thinks about how strange it is that he is not used to this place, despite living in the country since he was 13. As he thinks about his research, he spots one of the students drawing an equation on the ground by one of the school entrances. He approaches her when she finishes and tells her that although she was close, she messed up at the last part. After fixing it, he asks her if she is interested mathematical physics. She quickly erases the equation and tells him that she is not. She then asks him if he is the new teacher to which he says he is. As she is about to leave, she gives him a warning, informing him that since the previous teacher messed around with the students, he should avoid being alone together with a student so as not to be misunderstood. During the morning assembly, Tomunaga confronts Onoda, the one who got him the job, about the matter regarding his predecessor who dismisses it and tells him not to be so upset about it and adds that it was him who helped Tomunaga during middle school, in order to make him feel guilty. After the assembly, he introduces himself as the homeroom teacher to his new class. As he is about to end his introduction, one of his students excitedly raise their hand and ask him how old he is, commenting that he does not look much older than they do. Before long, the rest of the class become curious so he relents and tells them that he is 19. Another student then asks him if he has a girlfriend overseas. Slightly annoyed with the fact that their question were not related to academics, he settles for telling them that he was earnest about his studies and therefore had no person like that. Saying it out loud, Haruka states that he is a virgin, causing him to loose it and starts taking attendance. In the faculty room, Onoda laughs at Tomunaga's experience who in turn tries to tell him that it would be considered sexual harassment if it were in America. As Onoda tells him not to be so upset, Yurine Kayama joins their conversation, telling Tomunaga not to think badly of the students. Before she leaves, she tells Yuu to go to talk to her if he has any problems. After she leaves, Onoda reminds him not to touch the girls, then leaves as well. After class, Kayo berates Haruka for how she acted towards Tomunaga and tells her to apologize. Aoi then announces that she is going to return some papers to him and asks Haruka if she wants to go with her. Haruka declines, saying she'll go by herself later on. When she arrives at the faculty room, Onoda informs her that Tomunaga is in the preparation room. Arriving at the preparation room, Aoi calls out to Tomunaga but no one replies. It is then that she notices all the books and suddenly gets excited, saying that some of them were extremely expensive. As she is looking around, she notices a harmonic function written on the board, an equation Tomunaga thought would be alright to put in a quiz. Unknown to her, Tomunaga is actually in the room and witnesses her solving the equation correctly. After praising her for answering correctly, he suddenly grasps her wrist and demands to know why she is in this school and not somewhere more advanced. Meanwhile, Haruka, who is right outside the room, hears a voice saying let go. Recognizing it to be Aoi, she quickly enters the room, only to see Tomunaga holding Aoi tightly by her wrists as she struggles to get out of his hold. Seeing this, Haruka remembers particular incident and immediately comes to Aoi's rescue. She quickly takes him down with a kick, loudly proclaiming that he was an enemy of women as well as a pervert. Right after, Haruka leaves with Aoi in tow and Tomunaga thinks to himself how it ended up that way. As they are walking, Aoi apologizes to Haruka for making her remember the incident. In the faculty room, as Tomunaga reads Aoi's school profile, Onoda informs him that he heard about what had happened and just tells him to be careful about what he says to them. The next day, as soon as he enters his class, Tomunaga is struck with an eraser to the head and with a 'Back off' written on the board. Signalling the start of Haruka trying to drive him out. Characters in Order of Appearance # Professor # Yuu Tomunaga # Leon Berkley # Touko Tohno # Haruka Kusakabe # Aoi Hirose # Reiji Onoda # Kayo Okawa